Zero Ichinose
Zero Kizuna (絆 零, Kizuna Zero) is one of the many deuteragonists of Clandestine Knights. Zero is a teacher at Phonesia High, in which, several of their students have gone missing for some mysterious reason. It's only until Kida and Lavi come to solve what's happening. Appearance Zero is a tall youngcartilagesilky silver hair, sun-kissed tan skin, and lavender eyes. Zero is a casual dresser and is usually wearing his school uniform incorrectly, with the vest and red tie exposed from under his black jacket. He also wears five silver earrings; three on his left ear cartil age and two on his right. Zero bears a tattoo, the Hunter's Seal, on the left side of his neck, originally used to suppress his vampire side, and later used to tame him. He has grown taller as the series progresses. Zero is considered to be attractive and handsome, by almost everyone he encounters. Everyone usually stopping to stare because of his unique features. Because of his personality, however, Zero usually has a one tracked mind and the same blank expression. Mostly because he's spacing out and not paying attention to the situation, getting him the true title of "Airhead" compared to Eden. Zero has a small habit of smoking from his instructor, usually found outside smoking with Robin. Zero enjoys wearing dressed-up causal things, so sometimes he shares his attire with Karna since he doesn't have much of his own. 529062eeabdb849283df57aff6f4118b.png Kiryuu.Zero.600.293794.jpg tumblr_p4jkk67Yuy1uqxwpeo1_r1_540.png Amuro.Tooru.full.2022597.jpg Amuro.Tooru.full.2022687.jpg Personality Zero is generally a composed person. He is also going protective of Kida, throughout the series, sometimes butting heads with Ikuto. Although he comes across to other people he doesn't know as cold-hearted and hostile, he is friendlier towards his friends and Kida. Though he appears otherwise, he is a gentle and kind person. Due to his childhood, he builds barriers around himself and does not let these barriers down all the way, even for Kida and Sophie. Despite this, he has a kind heart which longs to protect humans, and he will never betray the ones he holds dear. As a child, Zero was once a quiet and gentle boy, to the point that Kiyoko questioned whether or not he was even capable of being a vampire hunter. However, after Thomas's attack, Zero developed a strong hatred towards vampires. Zero is a tsundere character; he sports a scary aura that makes most of the students wary of him. He can also glare in a way that even Leo calls scary. However, his innate nature is to protect humans, and his cold attitude towards those he loves is likely to push them away and keep everyone at a distance. Following his full awakening as a vampire, Zero harbors a great disgust towards himself because of his inability to control his hunger and his reliance on Kida. His dismal outlook on his future and fear of what he might do if he becomes too wild causes him to give up and he almost kills himself with his anti-vampire gun - the Bloody Rose. However, Kida arrives just in time to stop him. At times, he would rather ignore his hunger to the point of starvation instead of going to Kida or Kiyokio for help. Zero is hostile towards vampires when they threaten him, however, he adopts his standard tsundere attitude when engaging them one on one, retaining a level of civility. Zero expresses a great deal of anger towards Purebloods because of their mechanisms in his life in particular, and because of this, he extends this hostility toward Kida as well after she reawakens into a Pureblood vampire. In spite of this, his sense of duty overrides his issues, ensuring his reliability and trustworthiness. Zero is intelligent, athletic, and good-hearted, nevertheless has a difficult time thinking of himself or any other vampire as anything but a monster. He struggles both with his desires for blood and his equally strong desire to kill vampires. Because of all this, Zero can be very closed off, as well as being difficult to understand or get close to, especially since he has a habit of not expressing his true feelings. These true feelings are hidden behind a cold, composed personality. He has a lot of attitudes, is not at all impressed or easily controlled by higher class vampires, and he also carries a positively burning hatred of all Purebloods. He often acts as if he doesn’t care about anything in order to hide all the scars and pain inside him that have nowhere to go. Zero still has a distant attitude but has become noticeably more sociable, even gaining a sense of humor and occasionally smiling. Zero can't keep up with Kitla, since she's the extreme opposite of him. They usually yell at one another when they encounter one another, but he thinks of her as a motherly figure. Somewhat. Synopsis Kids have been disappearing at his school, and the neighboring town, so Kia helps him look for the missing kids. Zero is caught in an unrequited love, and he’s never really known love because of his parents abandoning him and the girl he loves won’t see him the same way. He’s also a vampire, a damned monster that he hates with a passion, so he hates himself even more Abilities Blood Rose (血液のバラ): * Bloody Rose an anti-vampire gun that Zero keeps behind his school uniform blazer. A gift from his elder sister before she passed to keep family tradition. *Bloody Rose literally becomes a part of his body. However, the cost is using a high amount of his blood. Senses *Because of his vampire lineage, he has higher sight and hearing; allowing him to see and hear better than most humans, but not as well as Eden. Vážící Váhy (Clanging Scales, つぶれている鱗) *The Aria Zero is granted with the bond he formed with Kida, allowing him to use variations of Strength & Dragon-like Magic. *Zero doesn't have enough Spirit Energy to use the Dragon Magic he is allowed, but he uses the Strengthing Magic greatly. *Zero hands can turn into large claws, in which he can use slashes the target with huge sharp claws. *Clanging Scales also transforms a layer of armor over Zero's body, protecting his skin like a Dragon's scales. Outrage (怒り) *Outrage is the vessel quipped and gifted to Zero from Kitla after he formed a bond with Kida. *Outrage is a gun from Zero's Spirit Energy, firing off an infinite amount of yellow colored bullets as long as he has the Spirit Energy to drive it. Draconis Dei inhabitant (Dwell in the Dragon, 龍の上に住む) *Zero's signature ability he can only use for a short amount of time because of the amount of Spirit Energy it uses, so, he is only allowed to use it in extreme measures. *This ability allows Zero to summon Kitla in her true form, in which he and she merge together to possess the Dragon she once was. *The Dragon they become has a limitless amount of Fire Magic and Strength Magic, allowing nothing to come to harm to them in this form - the Dragon can also fly. *One ability allows there fist, releasing a huge amount of fire in the process. After a brief delay, there punches there target with an immense force so strong, in fact, that it shatters even the biggest of their foes to pieces. Another allows them to practically rip the Earth out of its place. Trivia *Zero is surprisingly good at cooking, in which he helps Karna with from time to time. *Zero is mostly found eating and sleeping around the house, never one for small talk or conversation. *Zero really likes to eat ramen too, usually found slurping some outside as he watches the ocean waves come in. *Zero has a hard time sleeping, claiming he's a child of the night, he's found with Tsubasa keeping him company in his sleep or sitting outside on the roof as he watches the stars. *He really enjoys video games too, often playing with Senri. *Zero can't stand noisy people, so he usually just wonders off from missions when everyone is too much to handle. *Sadly though, Zero does need blood to survive. In which, he only drinks off Kida for because she refuses for anyone else to get "hurt" by him.